


Partner? Partner.

by captain_bucky_writesaswell



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Phone Flirting, Scene Rewrite, Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_bucky_writesaswell/pseuds/captain_bucky_writesaswell
Summary: Rewrite of *the* upstead scene from 7x20 in Hailey’s POV, involving certain things being overheard by her new partner.
Relationships: Hailey Upton/OA Zidan, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Upstead - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Partner? Partner.

“It’s pizza, it can’t be that bad?”  
“It is, it’s like a sheet of paper.”  
Hailey’s at her FBI office desk early as usual. There’s few people around and nobody close enough to hear her on the phone to Jay, who was also on his way into the station for an early start on a new case they’d just received, and so she freely talks as if she was back at home.  
“Well deep dish is waiting. When you’re back we’ll hit Bartolli‘s” Jay promises.  
“Deal.” Their unofficial date-like plans reminding Hailey that she skipped breakfast, her belly rumbling slightly at the thought of one of Bartolli’s classics. As they make their agreement, her New York partner, OA, rounds the office corner to get to his desk and smiles to greet her, to which she smiles softly back. There’s a pause on the line until jay speaks again, sounding more serious than before.

“You are coming back, right?” That question puzzles her, why wouldn’t she? Why would she leave him?  
“Yeah, I miss the wind-” she admits, nonchalantly. OA’s eyes narrow, catching the happier than usual and abnormally free tone in her voice. He nods his head up at Hailey from across the walkway while he drops his keys down onto his desk.  
“Boyfriend?” He whispers just loud enough for her to hear, to which she furrows her eyebrows at him with a smile and can’t help but feel the flush of her cheeks rising as she continues with what she was confessing.  
“- and you” she admits softly.   
“So you miss me, do ya?” Jay can’t resist the smug smile and raise of eyebrow that comes with that rebuff. A new level of flirtiness between them.  
Hailey rolls her eyes and smiles down at the pile of paperwork in front of her, the words “shut up” escaping playfully from her grinning face. A tap on her desk and a busy phone screen placed in front of her brings her attention back to OA and the office.  
“I gotta go, Jay” she says regretfully as she spins up out from her desk, grabbing her long black coat off of the back of her office chair.  
“Okay, talk soon.” Jay disconnects the call and the smile goes away a little from her face. 

“Who was that?” OA begins his inquest as she steps in line next to him, making their way to the elevator.  
“My partner back at C.P.D.”  
“Partner? Sounded like more than a partner to me.” OA teases as they approach the elevator doors.  
Hailey laughs off his comment, “nope, he’s just my partner.” The elevator doors open as they arrive and they step in, OA’s tall frame almost looming over her.  
“Mhm, okay”.  
Hailey’s head turns slowly with a half-amused, half-‘I will hurt you’ look on her face to look up at him beside her.  
“What have we got?” She continues.


End file.
